HighHeeled Mischief
by Trading Yesterday
Summary: After shopping with Raye, Serena wants to show off her new purchases to Darien. However, she's got a few naughty tricks up her sleeve... SxD ONESHOT


**Author's Note:** This story has been wandering around my mind for quite some time now, actually. I thought it was about time that I got it down. Also, since _Over His Desk_ was so popular considering it was my first time writing a story, I've been getting requests to make it a full-on multiple-chapter story. If you guys would like that, please let me know in your reviews and I will consider based on the amount of requests I get. Anyway, enjoy this short little one―don't forget to let me know what you think about this story _and_ the chapter version of _Over His Desk_ in your reviews! Thanks!

**Disclaimers:** I do not own the original plot to Sailor Moon or the characters. I do, however, own this particular fanfiction. So, please, don't sue.

* * *

**High-Heeled Mischief**

.

.

"Darien!" She called to him from the closet, smiling to herself as she did so. Serena heard him mumble a reply, but it was muffled through the door of the closet. "Could you come here for a minute?" The bedroom door opened shortly, but she heard him sit down on the bed, probably preoccupied with a school assignment or whatever book he was reading.

"Where are you, Serena?" After a few moments, he decided to ask. The room felt cold without her around, although he could have sworn he had heard her voice come from the bedroom.

"I went shopping with Raye today," she announced proudly, as if she had accomplished world peace. Darien rolled his eyes, another one of the girls' shopping sprees. He had been forced to tag along once, but only because Serena had really wanted him to. If it weren't for her pleading, gorgeous blue eyes, he would have immediately turned down the offer. However, he soon began to realize, that when it came to Serena there was no way he could refuse her. As long as she asked, he would be at her side and ready for whatever it was she needed him for. Although, no matter how much she begged, he would not get rid of his green jacket.

"Uh huh, and what does that have to do with _me_, princess?" Darien smiled, using the term of endearment he had only recently started calling her. He found it fitting; she _was_ the Princess of the Moon, after all.

"Well, you know, I just want your opinion. I'm not all too sure about these shoes." He could hear the mischief in her voice; his Serena was up to something. "Plus, in the end you always dictate what I wear." And that was true. As soon as she was finished high school and moved on to college, Darien _forced_ her to burn that god-awful skirt of hers. It was too short and rode up many times too often, causing other men in sight to gawk at her goodies. Of course, when they were alone in his own apartment, Darien never muttered a word of complaint. However, he figured that as soon as he got rid of it and started keeping all the good stuff to himself, then others wouldn't be tempted to look...or touch.

"I don't care much for shoes, you know that. As long as your shirt isn't too low-cut and as long as your choice of bottoms meets the length requirement..." However, before he could finish his sentence, the object of his affection stepped out of the dark closet. She smiled, walking slowly towards him and asking him what he thought of her shoes.

Too bad she was wearing _nothing_ _else_.

Serena let out a small yelp of surprise as he threw his biology textbook across the room and tackled her to the floor. Giggling, she wrapped her arms around his muscular form. In what seemed to be an instant, he was as naked as she was, kissing his way down her neck. "You're a _very_ naughty girl, Serena." He mumbled against her skin, making her tremble with excitement. "I think it's about time I―"

"Punished me?" She finished for him, smiling her sweet smile―the same one that made his heart do somersaults in his chest. God, when had his little Odango become so frisky?

Darien felt her wrap her gloriously long legs around his waist, pulling him closer. He jumped when her hips met his in a desperate frenzy of passion. He groaned into her neck, wondering why she was able to make him feel like a schoolboy about to lose his virginity. He felt like he would finish right there, with her pressed so close to him, without even completing the deed. When she whispered his name and begged him to take her on the floor, however, he could not resist. Pulling her legs over his shoulders, he succumbed to his ultimate desires and plunged into her waiting, quivering body. How many times had they done this? Darien couldn't remember, couldn't remember how many times he had Serena underneath him thrashing and crying out for more. He could only remember that each time was better than the last, _much_ better.

Darien grasped her hips, pulling her towards him as he thrust into her. Closing his eyes, he didn't believe there was anything in the world more pleasurable than this. Serena shivered in his arms, her skin flushed and covered with goosebumps. Her breaths came out shaky and so did the sound of his name. He continued his invasion into her body, seeking desperately for release. He leaned down and kissed the valley between her breasts, enjoying the way she arched her back, forcing his mouth harder on her flesh.

Then, with a scream that was music to his ears, Serena began experiencing that white-hot pleasure that she knew only he could ever give her. Feeling him still pulsing inside her forced another scream out from between her lips, and as her walls convulsed around him, Darien soon came with her. Completely spent, the two lovers lay in a heap of tangled arms and legs on the floor of their bedroom. Still embedded between her soft and trembling folds, Darien kissed her gently and pressed his forehead against hers.

"So," the adorable blonde said as she ran a finger across his chest. "You never told me what you thought about my shoes." It was only then that they both realized she was still wearing them. It was only then that Darien realized they were a fiery red.

"I think," he kissed her again, more fiercely this time and with more urgency, "that you need to start modeling your clothes for me more often."

"I think so, too."

* * *

.

.

**End**

**Notes:** I know I've been only writing one-shots, but it seems that I'm much better at them than writing chapter stories. Please be patient with me as I develop some better writing skills so that I can bring you guys another story you will definitely enjoy. For now, one-shots are my friends. Haha! Anyway, please review! Thank you.


End file.
